


Newness

by andifiquitnow



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andifiquitnow/pseuds/andifiquitnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 3x08 fixit. Because fuck space, amirite? This is another way Vega’s reveal could have gone down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newness

The squad room is dark. Everyone else has gone home. Angie is packing up her stuff but Oscar sits unmoving at his desk.

He’s been cagey all day since his mystery appointment this morning. For longer than that, really. She knows there’s something going on but she doesn’t know what. She’s been trying not to push him or pry, but she’s done with that now. It feels like he doesn’t trust her enough to tell her and suddenly she’s mad.

She slams her bag back down. “Fine, tell me,” she demands, standing next to her desk.

He looks over at her.

“Tell me what’s wrong. I can’t take this anymore.” Her eyes look at him imploringly. “Is it me? Are we having a problem? We're supposed to be partners. Why are you keeping secrets?” Her voice is getting louder and louder. She realizes it’s possible she might be acting a teeny bit irrationally.

“I’m sick,” Vega says suddenly into the air, surprising both of them. He really hadn’t been intending to tell anyone, not Betty, not Mark, and not Angie.

“What?” The fight gone out of her instantly, Angie’s brows draw together in concern.

“I have a -- ” he shakes his head, forcing himself to continue. “The doctors thought it was Graves disease but now they’re not so sure.”

He looks up at her and the shock in her eyes undoes him.

With Angie frozen in silence, he keeps going. “They thought it was manageable and I was on these pills, but it’s getting worse. It’s why I’ve been having problems with my vision, and the headaches and the dizziness.”

“Will you be okay?” she finally says.

“They don’t know,” he says. “They’re running more tests. And I might not be able to be a detective anymore.”

Elbows on his knees, he drops his head into his hands.

The room is still for a moment and then he feels Angie coming towards him. She hesitates in front of him, leans against his desk for a moment, then stands back up again.

She reaches out to him as he starts to shake. She doesn’t think he’s crying, but more that it’s a release of emotion. She wonders how long he’s been keeping this secret.

She presses a hand between his shoulder blades and he leans forward into her, his hands over his face against her stomach. She raises her other hand to his hair and starts to comb it through her fingers slowly, trying to be reassuring.

His hands drop from his face and brush the backs of her knees where they landed. She moves to hug him more tightly, standing with one leg between his. His chair wheels toward her a bit.

For all that she’s always in his personal space, it’s rare that she touches him. In the quiet of the moment with her hands moving slowly against his hair and back and the shaky breaths he’s controlling in and out, there’s an intimacy that's new.

“It’s okay,” she says, cutting herself off just in time. She had almost said _it's okay, babe_ as if he was Betty. But he’s not Betty and she doesn’t want to make it weird. “It’s okay,” she says again, even though that’s obviously not the case. Maybe she means this strange moment.

Vega can’t be sick. He’s Vega.

His shoulders still and he takes a deep breath and in and out.

“Angie,” he says.

The door to the squad room bangs open then, hitting her stupid desk and they leap apart like guilty lovers. But it’s only the night time cleaning staff and Angie wonders what her and Oscar had been doing anyway, what it might have looked like. She finds the wherewithal to nod hello, and looks over at Oscar, a good four feet away. “Come on,” she says. “Let’s go.”

They go out to her car and get in, the doors slamming loudly one after another like old car doors do. They sit there a moment.

“Do you want me to take you home?” She asks.

“No,” Oscar says.

"Okay." Angie starts the car. She drives them to her house.

They get inside and she locks the door and turns around and he’s standing in the center of the room. Whether because of the vulnerability of his confession or the intimacy created in the darkness of the squad room or a desperation for him to be okay or what, she crosses the room and kisses him.

\---

She’s straddling him on the bed. He has his hands on the skin of her lower back underneath her t-shirt and they’re kissing. He smells and feels so good, so very familiar and so very Oscar, and she’s running her hands down the buttons of his white dress shirt but then they pause for a moment and she looks into his eyes and stops. She sits back on his hips and they look at each other and all the excuses start vying for attention. They shouldn’t be doing this. They work together. He’s sick. He thinks she might be seeing someone. There’s Betty. They’re afraid.

His hands slide down her jean-clad thighs to her knees and her fingers interlace with his when they get there. She digs the pads of her fingers into the backs of his hands and is uncharacteristically silent.

He wants to tell her he loves her, but he doesn’t think she wants to hear it. He doesn’t want her pity anyway. He doesn’t want her silence, or worse, to be told “I love you too” because she feels guilty or obligated. He doesn’t want to put her in that position. So he doesn’t say anything.

The energy and tension goes out of her suddenly and she drops forward to rest against his chest. She presses her head into his shoulder and he releases her hands to wrap his arms around her back. She turns her head and kisses him again on the jaw before sliding off to press against his side, legs tangled. They lie together in the darkness of her room, but neither of them sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I still haven’t decided if Angie/Vega is an OTP or a BrOTP for me. Either way, this fic wanted to be written so here it is.


End file.
